Decisiones
by Uchiha Sasuke desu
Summary: Pasado y presente, tomó una decisión hace tiempo y hoy percibe el fruto de ellas.


**Decisiones**

* * *

_El texto en cursiva son los recuerdos de Sasuke._ Siento haber puesto demasiados flashbacks, pero esta historia es acerca de los recuerdos de Sasuke y lo que sucede después. Es mi primer cuento, lo había escrito para mí pero si desean leerlo, entonces espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

...¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta?...

...Itachi... -seguía pensando sentado en la calzada de la casa de madera, sus ojos viendo un punto inexistente y su mente sumergida en mil recuerdos.

* * *

**--FB--**

_-E-es... no puede ser...-_

_-Así es Sasuke, Itachi me lo dio sabiendo que este momento llegaría..._

_-I-Itachi...- no, Naruto no tenía ningún derecho a pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, no lo tenía, ningún habitante de Konoha tenía el derecho siquiera de mencionar su nombre, no después de que ellos le habían mandado a su muerte –de nada te servirá Naruto... aunque mi hermano te haya pasado parte de su poder, no tiene comparación al mío._

_-No quiero pelear Sasuke- dijo Naruto viendo como los ojos rojos de Sasuke estaban llenos de odio y rencor, ¿cuánto habría sufrido su amigo para llegar a acumular tal cantidad de amargura en su corazón? –no tenemos porque hacerlo._

_-¡Cállate!- le gritó enfurecido ciego de la rabia -¿con que derecho te crees para decidir eso??, no después de que Konoha mató a mi hermano y extinguió a mi clan, no tienen ningún derecho a pedirme que no pelee por ellos... ustedes, maldita villa, viviendo en paz a costa de los Uchiha... Itachi... él nunca debió morir... él nunca... –el recuerdo de su hermano atormentó de nuevo su mente, su corazón; recuerdos de su infancia, Itachi sonriéndole para después transformarse en ese rostro que vio en ese último instante antes de morir, de nuevo el odio hacia Konoha le carcomió el corazón._

_-Itachi deseaba la paz y unión entre Konoha y los Uchiha, Sasuke –le dijo Naruto, Sasuke levanto el rostro observándolo –si sigues pensando en una guerra Itachi habrá muerto en vano._

_-¡¡Cállate maldito!!- rugió Sasuke –Itachi murió por ustedes!! Ustedes lo mataron!!_

_-Eso no es verdad!! –le gritó exasperado Naruto –el camino de los ninjas está lleno de decisiones importantes que debemos tomar, decisiones que influyen en el futuro de nuestras vidas... Itachi tomó su propia decisión, una sabia decisión..._

_-¡Cállate!!_

_-Yo tomé mi decisión desde hace tiempo Sasuke-kun- Sasuke levantó el rostro de nuevo viendo una sonrisa sincera en el rubio, y unas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro- mi decisión es recuperarte y recuperar la paz en Konoha..._

* * *

Sasuke suspiró, se levantó de donde estaba sentado con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, la noche se sentía fría aunque apacible, era casi igual a esa noche en que Itachi partió dándole la espalda y mintiéndole, haciéndole creer que era su enemigo. Caminó por la calle de piedra, viendo a unas cuántas personas deambular todavía, era temprano, sonrió.

* * *

**--FB--**

_-No importará que poseas a Kyubii, los Uchiha podemos controlarlo, así que terminaré por darte muerte Naruto..._

_-No me importa morir Sasuke, si con ello logró hacerte entrar en razón, me sacrificaré por el bien de la aldea y por ti..._

_-N-naruto..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, volteó hacia atrás, su casa ahora se veía a lo lejos; sonrió, había paz, sí, ahora había una verdadera paz y una tranquilidad que apaciguaba su corazón. Llegó al cementerio, caminó entre las lápidas mostrando los nombres de aquellos ninjas que murieron siendo héroes, sacrificándose por la paz entre los pueblos. Se detuvo frente a un nombre que conocía perfectamente, un nombre que le arrancaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, un nombre que le brindaba calor y amor a su corazón, Uchiha Itachi. Se sentó frente a su tumba, acarició la pequeña lápida, Itachi, tantas cosas había callado, cuántas cosas no tuvo que tragarse solo por encontrar la paz, cuánto debió sufrir por protegerle... sonrió, había sido un tonto y ahora lo sabía. No había apreciado el regalo que le había brindado su hermano mayor; se limpió sus lágrimas, ahora haría que se enorgulleciera de él.

* * *

**--FB--**

-_Debes entender Sasuke... –le repitió Naruto, aún con sangre en su rostro- Madara solo te esta utilizando... se aprovechó del amor que te tiene Itachi y de la situación que pasó... Madara siempre ha tenido un solo objetivo Sasuke... y ese siempre ha sido destruir Konoha._

wwwwwoOowwwww_  
_

"...Madara...", Sasuke suspiró mirando de nuevo el cielo, él sabía que era verdad lo que le había contado el fundador acerca de la historia de Itachi..., así como también sabía que le quería manejar para que su objetivo se convirtiera en el mismo propósito de él; lo sabía, más el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano culpando a Konoha lo había hecho desear venganza. No se iba a dejar manejar por Madara... él le derrotaría después de acabar con la aldea que asesinó a su hermano.

* * *

**--FB--**

_-¿Crees que soy un estúpido para no saber lo que Madara ha estado haciendo? –la mirada de Naruto fue de sorpresa al escuchar esa confesión._

_-¿E-entonces... porqué Sasuke?_

_-Por Itachi... –apretó los puños- y por mi gente..._

_-S-sasuke..._

wwwwwoOowwwww_  
_

-Sabía que estarías aquí- levantó el rostro y observó la mirada sonriente de su amigo.

-Naruto... ¿hace cuánto has estado aquí?

-Tengo un rato- le dijo sentándose junto a él viendo la tumba –Itachi pudo haber sido un hokage también, eh?

-No todos tenemos los mismos sueños que tu, Naruto- sonrió levemente.

-Eeee... sí...

-¿Y qué hace el hokage fuera de casa?- preguntó Sasuke viéndolo.

-Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo mi hermano después de haberse perdido entre la celebración anual de la nueva Konoha.

"Hermano"... Sasuke sonrió, bajó la vista nuevamente a la tumba de su hermano mayor.

* * *

**--FB--**

_-Sasuke...- le dijo Naruto resueltamente –le dije a Itachi que yo te protegería..._

_-¿P-proteger? –preguntó en voz baja, se sentía irritado de que Naruto hablara así de él y de Itachi, ¿qué diablos podía saber ese niñato de ellos?, Naruto no los conocía, no sabía como había sido todo para ellos... no podía ocupar el lugar de Itachi._

_-Te protegería porque eres un hermano para mi Sasuke- le dijo con total convicción, los ojos del pelinegro se posaron sobre los azules de Naruto –no dejaré que el odio terminé por acabar con nuestros pueblos... ni contigo, Sasuke-kun..._

wwwwwoOowwwww_  
_

"Naruto... siempre aferrado a sus decisiones y nunca dándose por vencido", Sasuke se puso de pie seguido de la mirada del rubio. Se quedó pensativo viendo a la distancia, el viento volaba sus cabellos mientras una seriedad comenzaba a contemplarse en su mirada y rostro. Naruto se puso de pie a su lado, mirándolo extrañado. –Sasuke-kun... ¿estás bien?

Sí, se encontraba bien, aquella pelea que tuviera con el rubio había sido una gran batalla, no se decidiría quien era el más fuerte, iba más allá; esa pelea definiría la paz o la destrucción de la villa. Sasuke suspiró sintiendo aún como esos recuerdos le afectaban en gran manera, volvió la vista hacia Naruto quien le miraba preocupado; le sonrió –me encuentro bien, Naruto.

* * *

**--FB--**

_Sasuke yacía tirado en el suelo al igual que Naruto, ambos se encontraban terriblemente cansados y heridos. El poder que le había transferido Itachi al rubio le había sido de gran ayuda peleando contra el poder de los ojos de Sasuke; pero al final, el rubio tuvo que recorrer al chakra del zorro para poder vencer; había sido una batalla dura. Sasuke tenía que luchar hasta el final, no le importaba morir, tenía que acabar con él... con ese entrometido rubio de Naruto para poder completar su objetivo._

_-S-sasuke... –escuchó la voz de Naruto, no sabía porqué se escuchaba con un tono de melancolía en ella- ¿recuerdas nuestra primera pelea?... fue en el techo de la escuela..._

_-Cállate..- dijo molesto, él había utilizado su shidori, más el rasengan de Naruto había sido mucho más fuerte y temible que el suyo, sintió que la rabia volvía a oscurecerle el corazón._

_-Siempre supe que eras el más fuerte de los dos... –Sasuke volteo extrañado viendo el rostro sonriente de Naruto, era una sonrisa sincera... no sabía cómo sentirse ante ello- quería que estuviéramos siempre juntos... quería que fueras mi mejor amigo..._

_-No digas estupideces..._

_-Pero terminaste siendo algo mejor que eso... –sonrió entristecido, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, Sasuke lo miró en silencio, tan impenetrable y frío como siempre- ...terminaste siendo mi hermano, mi familia...-. Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, los recuerdos de infancia y convivencia con sus amigos, las peleas de niños que tenía con el rubio, las torpezas que solía cometer siempre... odiaba sentirse así, odiaba eso... él no podía ser débil, no podía mostrar esa clase de debilidades... los sentimientos eran para los perdedores, para los cobardes que siempre terminaban cediendo por esos estúpidos sentimientos... él no podía ser uno de ellos... él era fuerte._

wwwwwoOowwwww_  
_

-Itachi siempre fue más fuerte que yo... –dijo de pronto Sasuke captando la atención de Naruto- fue uno de los mejores ninjas que pudo tener Konoha...

-Lo sé Sasuke- le sonrió, puso su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro- le debemos mucho a Itachi, ¿no es así? –Sasuke sonrió sinceramente, bajó la mirada viendo su tumba de nuevo- él al igual que muchos de nuestros amigos, murieron por un propósito... murieron por la paz de Konoha y porque pudiéramos vivir tranquilos... –dijo Naruto recordando los rostros de sus amigos, Jiraiya, Asuma, Tsunade...

* * *

**--FB--**

_-Sasuke-kun...- le llamó Naruto, limpiando la sangre de su boca, la pelea aún seguía en pie, sin embargo, ya había duda en el corazón del pelinegro... ¿estaría peleando por el motivo correcto? –esta pelea debe acabar, no tiene sentido..._

_-Sí lo tiene idiota!!- le dijo furioso- ¿crees que la muerte de mi hermano y la de mi clan tampoco tiene sentido??_

_-Te equivocas –le dijo Naruto- ésta pelea es la que no tiene sentido ni tiene porqué ser... Sasuke-kun... tú más que nadie lo sabe –el llanto volvió a aparecer en sus ojos, era un llanto de impotencia ante la testarudez de su amigo, no podía perderlo, no debía perderlo de nuevo... ésta vez tenía que recuperarlo, recuperar a Sasuke._

_-Lo único que no tiene sentido aquí son las estupideces que estás diciendo!_

_-Yo voy a luchar por el camino que eligió Jiraiya, por el camino que escogió la vieja Tsunade, por el camino que eligió Itachi –al decir ese nombre Sasuke sintió que le estrujaban el corazón- lucharé por lo que eligieron mis amigos... lucharé por la paz, ¿aún vas a seguir luchando por tu deseo de venganza y odio o pelearas por el sueño de tu hermano, Sasuke?, ¿prefieres cumplir el sueño de Madara o el de Itachi?_

_-¡Cállate!!- gritó tapándose los oídos y cayendo al suelo de rodillas, no deseaba oír más palabras, no quería oírlas. Naruto se acercó arrodillándose frente a él; Sasuke apretaba sus puños con fuerzas, no cedería ante ese sentimiento..."Itachi"... El abrazo impulsivo de Naruto lo tomó por sorpresa, lo presionaba hacia su cuerpo, era un abrazo cálido... un abrazo que le transmitía el mismo calor que el de su hermano. Los recuerdos de su infancia volvieron a florecer en su mente, los momentos felices que compartió con su hermano, su sonrisa, su protección... su amor de hermano. Sasuke se abrazó fuertemente a Naruto también, apretando entre sus puños la camisa del rubio, quizás después de todo, habían sufrido por igual, habían perdido seres queridos, habían perdido a la familia, habían estado solos... ¿cuándo fue que él se dejo caer a la oscuridad?... miró a Naruto, aunque siempre fue un tonto cabezota, siempre se mantuvo del lado correcto; el rubio le sonrió._

_-Vamos hermano, acabemos la misión de Itachi- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Sasuke para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Sasuke levantó el rostro, podía sentir a Itachi extendiéndole la mano al igual que el rubio; sonrió y apretando la mano de Naruto, se puso de pie y ambos partieron para pelear y derrotar a Madara._

_Por fin lo encontraron, acababa de dar muerte a otra persona, el primer fundador al verlos, sonrió burlonamente –vaya, Sasuke, veo que no cumpliste lo que dijiste... terminaste cediendo ante las mismas debilidades de tu hermano..._

_-¡Cállate imbécil, no permitiré que hables así de Itachi!_

_-Bien, veo que quieren jugar entonces –sonrió- pero son dos contra uno... creo que estaría en desventaja, ¿no es así? –comenzó a carcajearse estrepitosamente- Uchiha Sasuke, tan pronto olvidaste que Konoha destruyó a nuestro clan?_

_-Nuestro clan se destruyó por sí mismo al tener un mal motivo... ese odio y celos terminaron por destruirlo y llevarlo a su fin._

_-Ya veo... –lo miró cínico- eres igual a tu hermano Itachi. Veamos sí eres tan fuerte como él._

_-Sasuke no peleara solo –se metió Naruto._

_-Ah, que hermoso, Konoha ayudará al segundo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha... –sonrió- no te parece repetitivo?, la ayuda de Konoha siempre es interesada, y cuando menos lo esperes te dará fin, Uchiha Sasuke- le dijo recalcando su apellido._

_-Te equivocas, Madara- los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a unos rojos como de fuego y su cuerpo sufría una transformación, aunque poseía el poderoso chakra del Kyuubi, Naruto ahora podía controlarlo fácilmente._

_-¿Q-qué?- lo miró atónito- ¿desde cuándo puedes dominar al nueve colas??_

_-Eso es algo que no debería importarte ahora, Madara –le dijo Naruto sonriendo triunfal y comenzando a invocar el sello del zorro, el de su estómago comenzó a iluminarse, una gran cantidad de chakra poderoso comenzó a emanar de él –Konoha y Uchiha no son pueblos distintos, Uchiha es parte de Konoha, así como los demás clanes... todos juntos somos la villa oculta de la hoja y hoy te enseñaremos a no traicionar nuestro pueblo... ni a nuestros amigos- Madara retrocedió asustado mientras Sasuke, atrás del rubio, lo miraba incrédulo a lo que veía, ¿tanto poder tenía Naruto?... ahora veía quien hubiera salido perdiendo en aquella pelea que había deseado tener. Sonrió, sabía que ahora, el sueño de Itachi estaría completo, por fin._

wwwwwoOowwwww_  
_

Una mano en el hombro de Naruto lo hizo reaccionar, el rubio volteo viendo a Sasuke mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos parecían húmedos... o quizás lo imaginaba.

-Gracias Naruto.

Naruto sonrió, sintió una gran paz y emoción dentro de él, rodeó la espalda de Sasuke con un brazo, colgándosele bruscamente y casi tumbándolo. Abrió su boca en una gran sonrisa -¡Vamos por sake!!- gritó casi en su oído. Sasuke se lo quitó de encima.

-No tenías que aprenderle todo a Jiraiya, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé... –dijo cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza mientras ambos caminaban, el hokage y el sannin, perdiéndose en la noche, a convivir más que como buenos amigos, como hermanos.

* * *

Algunas líneas no se pusieron a la hora de salvar cambios, de cualquier forma puse división entre recuerdos y presente. Espero les haya gustado la historia.


End file.
